God Save Us All
by Little Acorns
Summary: Harry's done a lot of impossible things in his life. This one task, however, may jsut get the better of him.. He has to love Draco Malfoy. DMHP


Harry Potter looked at Albus Dumbledore in shock. His mouth was dry. His ears were ringing. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You want me to what?" He asked, his state of shock very apparent.  
Harry had been enjoying his first day back at Hogwarts for the last time, when he'd been called to Dumbledore's office during breakfast. The Headmaster had told him why exactly Draco Malfoy had been absent from the Opening Feast.

Apparently, he'd turned his back on he Death Eaters. And then, he'd made sure they wouldn't kill him by saying that Draco and Harry were- believe it or not- lovers. They had then shipped him off to Hogwarts saying that he would spy on Harry for them, when in reality, Malfoy had marched straight up to Dumbledore and told him the whole thing, and that, in reality, he intended to spy on the Death Eaters for Dumbledore.

And now, apparently because there were more spies in Hogwarts than first assumed, Draco and Harry would have to masquerade as a truly devoted couple. No one could know that they were, in actuality, two heterosexual males who despised each other.

Or so Dumbledore said.

So when Harry expressed shock at the situation he'd found himself in, Dumbledore chuckled. CHUCKLED! As though the situation was mildly amusing, rather than horrifying.

"Harry, my boy. I have no doubts you can do this. You may even grow to like the company of Mr Malfoy. I myself have found that over the summer he has grown into a responsible and mature man. And I'm afraid that the insight Mr Malfoy is offering us is really quite invaluable. Now, I sent Mr Malfoy down to breakfast. He knows what has to be done, and is ready to accept the responsibility. Are you prepared to do the same?" Dumbledore looked knowingly at Harry over those half moon glasses of his. Damn the man!

Harry sighed. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Harry. And remember- call him Draco. He is, after all, your –"

"Don't say it, sir. Please. I still want to eat my breakfast." Harry got up, and exited, not realising he was being rude to Dumbledore.

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall in a state of shock, but when he reached the doors to the Hall, he took a deep breath, and tried to steady himself.

Just behind these doors was his _boyfriend_. Harry wasn't really sure how to take that. But he opened the doors anyway, and walked boldly into the hall, searching for the blonde head of hair that had caused all this. He paled slightly when he saw that the blonde in question was currently located near his friends, at he Gryffindor table. He strode over, appearing much more confident than he felt, he hoped.

"Hi." He said, grateful when he heard his voice sounding calm and natural. Then Malf-Draco turned to face him.

"Harry.. I tried telling them about us, but.." Draco was a good actor. He actually sounded sad, and all that. Somehow, knowing Draco could hold up his end made Harry even more confident in his own abilities. He reached out and took Draco's hand, satisfied when he saw that Draco didn't so much as turn a hair at the contact. That wasn't the case for Ron and Hermione however, as Ron choked on his sausages, and Hermione had somehow managed to gasp with a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Harry- Tell me it isn't true!" Ron spluttered after he'd finished choking.

"Well, actually.. Uh, I don' know how much Draco's managed to tell you.. but, uh, its all true." Harry looked nervous. Hell, Harry felt nervous, but not because he was anxious for his friends to accept Draco Malfoy as the love of his life or whatever, but rather because the entire hall seemed to be listening to the exchange with great anticipation.

Harry had a thought, and turned to Draco "How much have you told them?"

Draco smiled at him, and if Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought that Draco meant it.

"I told them we started going out about six months ago, and that we want to spend our last year at school together, rather than keeping it secret anymore. Is that ok?" Draco smiled again, and Harry noticed that he looked much nicer when he smiled.

Harry smiled back, and replied with "Of course its ok, you dolt."

Hermione interrupted the domestic bliss with a question. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

Harry had to think for a moment about why he might realistically have kept his 'relationship' with Draco secret from his best friends. "Well, I wanted to be sure before I told anyone." Hopefully that was legitimate enough.

"Be sure of what?" Ron asked.

"Well, uh.." Harry blushed when he realised what he was going to have to say to make them drop the subject. "I wanted to be sure that I, uh, love Draco."

There was silence for a moment. Well, more than a moment.

Then Draco, thankfully, spoke first. "You love me?"

Harry turned to face his taller 'boyfriend'. "Um. Yeah."

"I love you too." Draco said, with that smile. Then he pulled Harry in for a very intimate embrace, and whispered into his ear, "You do realise we're going to have to kiss, don't you?"

Harry tried not to let his terror show. "Fine then."

Draco released Harry, and they locked eyes for a moment. Harry leant in towards Draco with the constant mantra of _ 'Stay calm. Act like you like it' _going through his head.

When their lips actually did meet, Harry was a little taken aback by how normal it felt. No overwhelming sense of nausea, but Harry still cut the kiss off before Draco, trying madly not to blush and give the game away.

The entire hall was silent at this point, everyone having stopped eating and talking to gawk at the events unfolding before them.

Harry cursed inwardly at Dumbledore and Draco once again, as he turned to face his two oldest friends. Hermione had paled somewhat, and was staring in shock, while Ron looked as though he might faint at any minute.

"Uh, sorry I didn't tell you before.. but, um.." Harry trailed off, honestly not sure where he had been going with that sentence.

"Its ok, Harry. This is just a really big surprise, and, well, honestly I thought you were going to fall in love with Ginny, if anyone." Hermione said, about as speechless as she got.

Ron could do nothing but stare and nod absently at her words.

Whispers had broken out all over the Great Hall, and Harry was shocked to find that even some of the teachers were whispering and staring.

Harry turned his attentions back to his friends.

"Are you ok with this? Are we still friends?" He asked tentatively.

"Well, of course Harry. We're hardly going to stop being your friend just because we don't like your boyfriend!" Hermione protested, beginning to act more like her usual self now that the shock had worn off.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Uh, sure mate. Whatever floats your boat. I still don't like the prat." Ron found himself pointedly not looking in Malfoy's direction.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "What about you?"

Draco smirked at him. "What about me?"

Harry tried to hide his frustration. "Are you going to try to get along with my friends?"

Draco smiled at him, and Harry found himself slightly less angry at the blonde now that he'd gone back to acting so very unlike himself. "Anything for you. You know that."

Harry found himself unable to do anything but stare in disbelief at him. "Are you serious?"

Draco snorted in laughter. "I know. Can you imagine of I were actually like that?"

Harry actually found himself laughing along with him. "Yeah. Things might actually be pleasant. Shocking."

Draco feigned a wounded expression, but it was ruined somewhat by the smile. "Ouch, lover! You wound me with your words."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's antics, relieved that this banter was much easier to go along with than the emotional stuff. "I'll actually wound you if you don't shut up, Malfoy."

"Is that a promise, _Potter_?" Draco suddenly had quite the seductive look on his face.

Harry, at this, found himself blushing, and suddenly found his toast infinitely fascinating. Silence ruled for the rest of breakfast, Harry trying very hard not to listen to the gossip that was still circulating about himself and Draco, and probably would be for quite a few more days to come.

"I always knew there was something between them."

"But I can't believe Malfoy's gay. What about all those girls he's slept with?"

"Do you think it's an evil scheme? Should we warn Harry?"

"But they're so cute together!"

"So?"

"I just think it's romantic, that's all. Mortal enemies who find true love in each other's arms."

"I suppose. How do you think they-"

"Brown! Patil! Would you both SHUT UP?" Draco interrupted them loudly, making the two girls jump in fright.

Harry found himself agreeing with Draco's sentiments, and said nothing.

A few moments later-

"Who do you think asked who out?"

"I bet it was Draco. Harry's too shy."

Harry and Draco simultaneously hung their heads in defeat. It was going to be a very, very long day.


End file.
